Rainy Day
by smrt-cookie20
Summary: 10 months after everyone left at the military Luna is living a normal life with her sister. When she gets locked out of her house on a rainy day, an address slips out of her bag. Little does she know whose house it is... ShinnxLuna


**Luna's POV**

I reached inside my bag to pull out my keys to the house me and Meyrin shared. I couldn't find them. I felt in every pocket, turned my bag inside out, wishing, praying for my keys to be there. As hard as I wished, my keys did not fall out.

"Shit."

Mey would not be home till midnight or later, she had finally gotten a job and was working night shift. As I was picking up my things that had fallen out of my bag, a torn slip of paper fell out of my photo album of me and my comrades on the Minerva. I opened it to find a picture of Shinn, Rey and me. Rey was gone forever, and I hadn't seen Shinn since we left the military. We hadn't been keeping in contact, but missed him very much. It's not that I didn't love him anymore; I didn't even know why we didn't still hang around after that.

Being on the ship were the best days of my life. It was my place of a million memories, both good and bad. It had only been 10 months since we left the Minerva, but it seemed like so much longer than that. I picked up the slip of paper. On it was a bunch of numbers and words. The words were smudged, but I managed to make out enough of it to tell me what it was: 

**1256 Konora Dr.  
**

The weather was miserable, the rain coming down in buckets, but it wasn't that far from here, and it was sure as hell better than sitting here for hours. Besides, it had to be someone I knew if it was in my photo album. I jumped of my porch and tried to walk as fast as I could till I turned the corner. Once I was no longer visible to passing cars, I ran as fast as I could to my destination. 

When I finally got there I was soaking wet, and breathing heavily. The house I was looking up at had a familiar aura. I hoped someone was here. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and rapped on the door. When I heard the door knob turn, I opened my eyes to find out who lived here, my heart almost stopped.

**Shinn's POV**

The first thing that caught my attention was not her fiery, magenta hair, but her deep, innocent azure eyes. I couldn't believe that she was here; I never thought I would see her again, let alone my own house! The day all of us left the military to go back and live as normal civilians; she was supposed to give me her number and where she lived, so that we could keep in contact. She never did. I was guessing that she had forgotten. At least, I hoped it was just because she had forgotten.

"What are you doing here Luna?" I asked. She looked very embarrassed. She turned her head away from me.

"I-I couldn't find my keys to my house-and I found an address in my bag. I-I had no idea it was yours Shinn…" she stammered.

I tried to say something, but I couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful. It's not that she had changed since I last saw her, I just forgot about everything good in my life after everyone had gone their own ways.

"Shinn…?" Luna asked timidly.

My face turned a deep shade of red as I struggled to find words. "You can stay here for awhile, since your soaking wet."

"Thanks!" she replied happily, turning to face me again. Just then I felt that she had broken a little bit of the thread of awkwardness that was between us.

**Luna's POV**

I was so relieved. I thought he would yell at me for not keeping in touch with him. I entered his house and took off my jacket, which was weighed down from the rain water. He took it from me and was tried to hang it up, but the jacket slipped out of his hands and it fell to the ground. I bent down to pick it up the same time as he did, and our hands brushed against each other. I blushed, and drew my hand away shyly. _"You idiot!" _I said to myself. _"Stop acting like you don't know him!" _"Sorry," I said sheepishly. He didn't say anything, but picked my jacket from the floor and hung it up.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in ages Shinn." I said, trying to think of something to say.

"Yeah I know." He replied.

He offered me some tea, and pretty soon we were sitting on the couch together talking like the best of friends again. I don't think he realized that I still loved him, and I wanted to tell him, but I was too afraid.

**Shinn's POV**

Right now, she was so close to me I could almost kiss her. It occurred to me that my feelings for her hadn't changed since our time on the Minerva. Later on we put a movie on and turned the lights off to make it seem like a theater. As we were watching I felt her head rest against my shoulder. I pulled her closer and put my arm around her, and I could almost feel her heart as she breathed.

**Luna's POV**

As my head was on Shinn's shoulder, while we were watching the movie, I thought to myself I shouldn't be here, sitting so close to him. We had been good friends for a while, and he did kiss me on the Minerva, but I didn't know if his feelings had changed for me in the past 10 months. For the time being, I decided it was okay, since he put his arm around me. I let the feeling of warmth sink in. Suddenly, I looked outside and realized how late it was getting, the sky had darkened, the moon was shining brightly, and the stars were twinkling. Reluctantly I swung my legs of the couch and raised my head from his shoulder.

"It's getting late Shinn." I said. "I should get going."

"It isn't safe to walk home this late," he said.

"I'll be fine Shinn, don't worry about me! You know I could easily kick someone's ass anyway."

"Yeah," he said. "Only in a mobile suit!"

I pretended to look hurt, and grabbed a pillow from the sofa. I threw it at him with all my force. He hit it away quickly with another pillow, and there soon was a frenzy of pillows and arms. We both collapsed on the couch, breathing heavily. I started to stand up but he pulled me down again.

"Don't go," he whispered, blowing softly in my ear.

It tickled, and I shivered a little bit. I didn't know what to do, so I just turned around. Before I could react, his lips connected with mine. I was stunned. Soon I could feel his tongue tracing my lips, then in my mouth. I should have pulled away, but I didn't. It felt good. It felt _really _good. He ran his hands through my hair. I finally managed to kiss him back, and my tongue eventually found his.

**Shinn's POV**

Her kiss made me go weak in the knees. She was all I had ever dreamed of and more.

"Shinn," I heard her gasp. Engaged in our lip lock, I lifted her up slightly and moved her over so now she was sitting on me, her legs curled up.

"Luna…" I whispered to her between our kisses. She was the only one that could do this to me, the only one that could make me feel totally vulnerable, and I tried to hide it from her, but my arms gave way and she fell onto the couch, with me on top of her, my arms being the only thing holding me up so that I wouldn't fall on her completely. For a moment our make out session subsided, and I looked deep into her eyes, and she gave me a look that made my heart melt. I leaned forward and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face, little did I know what she had in store for me.

**Luna's POV**

This was the most perfect moment. I grabbed his head and pushed it forward so that his lips met mine again. I flipped him over gently so now that I was on top of him. I kissed him more intensity than before and I ruffled his hair. He kissed me back with even more intensity than I had. The world around could no longer be seen. The only thing I could see was him.

**Shinn's POV**

She had fallen beside me now; we were both lying down on the couch. She was on the inside, and I was on the outside. One of her legs was wrapped around the lower half of my body. Our kissing had grown softer and less intense, and it a while later it stopped. She pulled her leg away and we looked at each other, without saying anything. I couldn't help but look into those darling eyes of hers, as she snuggled closer to me and gave me one, final, beautiful kiss. I wrapped my arms around her, not ever wanting to let her go. I leaned over and spoke to her the words I had been keeping back for too long;

"I love you."

**Luna's POV**

Those 3 words left me breathless for a little while. When I managed to get my heart to slow down, I opened my eyes and whispered to him,

"I love you too." I looked over at the clock which read 1:11 a.m. Meyrin was probably home already, but when I was snuggled up in his strong arms, I had no intention of leaving at all that night, on that fateful, rainy day.


End file.
